Night Changes
by MacTruckLiv
Summary: could definetly be longer but yea lol, this is about Olivia and her daughter, her daughter was going out, growing up to fast, and Olivia imagines something that she doesn't want to happen, so she reminds her daughter of the innocence she lost when she was 11. as I said before, the story could definetly be longer I was really tired but I just wanted to get this done with.


Amaya Benson ran up the stairs, she just got home from school but she was going out, she changes into a red dress, it showed off all the features that she never had, before now. Her mother, Olivia, didn't like the dress, it was to revealing.

Nathan was driving to fast, he knew that he was, but the moon breaking through her hair, that was wind blown from the night wind, was to beautiful for him to slow down. She never knew that she could feel this way, not after what happened 7 years ago when she was 10. But she didn't know that she was running after something that she would never forget when she went after him. But somewhere in the back of her mind she knew, but she ignored it, because if she didn't then she'd regret it, and all she wanted was to have no regrets.

He looked at her, the moon reflecting off of her perfectly, he smiled and moved a piece of hair away from her eye, she blushed at his touch. He gently spoke, "we're only getting older, baby, and I been thinking about it lately, does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes?" he asked the brunette teenager and continued, "Everything that you've ever dreamed of, disappearing when you wake up, but there's nothing to be afraid of, even when the night changes, it will never change me and you."

She kept chasing after it, trying so hard to keep up and not trip. So many things were running through her head, lots of doubts mostly. They parked the car on an empty back road, they had driven a long way away from New York to find this beautiful road. She sat in the back seat of his car looking out the window as he stood on the other side of the glass, waiting, hiding behind a freshly lit cigaret. She'd regret this in the morning, she knew she would, but for tonight, she wanted to face her fears of being touched. Tonight she would face her fears and give him what he wanted. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, so loud she thought he could hear her, she could heart the rhythmic beating of her heart in her ear, but it was so mesmerizing, it sounded so beautiful to her, she didn't want it to stop.

They were moving way to fast, they had only been dating for 4 months, but it was Valentine's Day, this was all he wanted from her, and all she wanted was to give him what he wanted, she wanted to make him happy. She laid on back seat, clothes on the floor and front seats, he gently caressed her moon lit skin, she's slowly falling for him, she just doesn't know it yet, she's feeling something, she just doesn't know what that feeling was, she had never felt it before.

He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and gently kisses her lips, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, he then said, "We're only getting older, baby, and I been thinking about it lately, does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes?

Everything that you've ever dreamed of, disappearing when you wake up, but there's nothing to be afraid of, even when the night changes, it will never change me and you."

Amaya Benson ran up the stairs, she just got home from school but she was going out, she changes into a red dress, it showed off all the features that she never had, before now. Her mother, Olivia, didn't like the dress, it was to revealing. Olivia looked at her daughter standing at the top of the stairs, this was not the 11 year old little girl that she remembered always running around her house with her friends. She sat Amaya down on the couch and tried to remind her of that little girl that was somewhere in there, hidden behind all those walls that she had built up, she was trapped and couldn't get out. Olivia reminded her daughter of that missing piece of innocence that she lost when she was 11. She reminded her that that innocence was taken from her, not given. Amaya began to cry and Olivia whipped her daughters tears away and held her close, whispering into her ear, "We're only getting older, baby, and I been thinking about it lately, does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes? Everything that you've ever dreamed of, disappearing when you wake up, but there's nothing to be afraid of, even when the night changes, it will never change, baby. It will never change me and you"


End file.
